Kagome Or Kikyo
by Inu-Yashas
Summary: Who will it be? Kagome Or Kikyo. This takes place when most of them are in highschool. I am not good at summeries; you will just have to see.
1. Mistake

Hey, All Inu-Yasha Fans Out There. Don't Forget To Review  
  
() - My words == - The person's thoughts ** - Actions  
  
Okay, let's start the fanfic (By the way this is my first fanfic, so it will be kind of bad)  
  
Kagome Or Kikyo  
  
Big Mistake  
  
"Remember, class your assignment is due tomorrow" said the weird teacher. "What assignment" snapped Miroku" "SHUT UP and get back to your seat, now!!" =Typical old Miroku= thought the teacher. Bing Bing Bing "Ling Time" screamed everyone.  
  
Lunch  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, said Kagome. "Hey, what's up" replied Inuyasha. "Nothing, you" said Kagome. "I love you, Kagome" Screamed Inuyasha "What!" said Kagome. = Oh no, I have got to stop daydreaming= thought Inuyasha . = What is Inuyasha talking about= thought kagome.  
  
Did I just say that, Kagome said Inuyasha nervously. Umm, ya responded Kagome. Well, I meant to say something else Inuyasha told Kagome. Oh ok Kagome said as she calmed down.  
  
=Ok, that's it, I am going to tell her, but what about Kikyo= thought Inuyasha. I love you said Inuyasha as he thought he was going to explode. You do said Kagome as her head and body was acting up, again.  
  
* Slap * Inuyasha looked at his side to see who just slapped him. =Oh no, oh nononono= thought Inuyasha. There she was kikyo, standing there right beside Inuyasha and Kagome. Did you here everything asked Inuyasha. Well YAAAA Screamed Kikyo.  
  
I thought you loved me!!!!!!! Whispered Kikyo so only Inuyasha and Kagome could hear. What I thought you said you loved, me said Kagome. Well, I do; but then he looked at Kikyo and said but I don't and do. * Slap * from both girls. I hate you screamed both girls; and the both girls left two separate ways.  
  
It is the end of this chapter and I will make more, but only if I get some reviews. Thanks. 


	2. Why Won't You

Hey, All Inu-Yasha Fans Out There. Don't Forget To Review  
  
() - My words == - The person's thoughts ** - Actions  
  
Okay, let's start the fanfic (By the way this is my first fanfic, so it will be kind of bad)  
  
Kagome Or Kikyo ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Why Won't You  
  
"I am sorry" Inuyasha said as he knocked on Kikyo's door. Then, Inuyasha saw Kouga walking by, so he says "hello". "Hey" Kouga answered. "Why are you here?" asked Koga. "You Know Why!" Inuyasha. "Ok fine, but I still think you should pick Kagome," said Kouga. "Give one good reason why I should," screamed Inuyasha. 'Well one thing she is a lot cuter than Kikyo and Kagome's personality is a lot better than Kikyo. "Sometimes I wonder why she lives on Earth; I think she should die and rot in Hell" said Kouga.  
  
"Ok fine but if Kagome hates me, I am blaming you" said Inuyasha. "Fine see if I care," snapped Kouga. Which made Inuyasha even angrier. Kouga and Inuyasha left after a while of plain and stupid argumaents. After a while they left Kikyo comes out and says "I thought I just heard a knock, oh well. It's not like it is going to make a difference if Inuyasha chooses that witch, Kagome or me. (Kikyo Why Must You roam this World)  
  
Next Day  
School  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha" Kikyo said totally forgetting the incident that happened the day before yesterday. (The Incident happened on Chapter One) Inuyasha just tried to avoid her because he picked Kagome after the argument with Kouga. Even though Kouga didn't change Inuyasha's mind. Inuyasha himself didn't know what changed his mind.  
  
As the day went along Inuyasha was failing to stay away from Kikyo because she was in most of Inuyasha's classes. Nobody knows how she is in every class that Inuyasha is in; not even the teachers and they are the ones who decide who goes to which class.  
  
Spare (the time when you get an hour to yourself)  
  
Inuyasha slowly approaches Kagome's locker but Kikyo starts talking to him three metres away from Kagome's locker. (Inuyasha is not being mean to Kikyo because is Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha, he can just Kikyo). "Hey, how come you aren't talking to me?" asked Kikyo. Miroku turns the fire alarm off which meant everyone had to evacuate the building. So Inuyasha ran as fast as he could a way from Kikyo using the fire alarm as an excuse. = Was Miroku the one who turned on the bell= thought Inuyasha.  
  
"You owe me big time, Inuyasha," whispered Miroku as he caught up to Inuyasha. "Thanks" Inuyasha whispered as they both slowed down because they saw Kagome.  
  
Miroku left right away because Miroku knew that Inuyasha didn't want him to be there at that time. Inuyasha started to talk to Kagome but Kagome ignored him. Right when Inuyasha asked Kagome to be her girlfriend Kagome slapped him and walked away crying. As she was crying she screamed "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Then, she said "never you jerk, go hit it off with Kikyo; I can't believe you seduced here!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Well, that is the end of that chapter I will write more but only if I get more reviews. 


End file.
